The Spiral of Leaves
by Litonghel
Summary: [Chapter 8 up!]Naruto leaves Konoha before becoming even a genin. Living at the outskirts of the village, he thought he will be completely become a memory but they still despised him. Thus, he became the Konoha Forest Demon that everyone feared but upon..
1. Konoha's Lore

**Chapter 1:Konoha's Lore**

(I don't own them!)

When the 4th sealed the Kyubi into a new born baby, he wanted him to be recognized as a hero of the village but it didn't turn out what he wished for.

Those who fought against it held a great grudge against the Demon Fox. The grudge that they held passed on to the child who contained the demon. In order for the child to live peacefully, the 3rd ordered everyone in the village not to mention that the child contains the Demon Fox. Yes, the villagers accepted that order but many misinterpreted it. They thought that the order was used to make the child separated from the society. They hated him, despised him.

The child grew with no parents to welcome his existence and thus he lived alone. Since he was a child he already noticed the cold eyes that people place on him wherever he went. Once, he tried to make friends to other children but his efforts turned to vain as their parents took their children away from him. The child's heart was broken as if like thousand sharp daggers just pierced through it.

Although the people regarded him as some sort of a criminal, he acted strong and did things that somehow attracted the people's attention. The child became a prankster. He thought that by this way he would be recognized as part of the village. Still, the people of the village couldn't erase the pain that the Demon Fox did to them. Their hearts were cold.

The child was severely hurt. He didn't have friends, maybe inside the academy but they don't last long for as he the day of the school comes to an end, they disappear, leaving him all alone.

One day the child decided to finally leave the village. He thought that it would be for the best. He thought if he would be to leave the village, the fear in the eyes of those who suffered because of what he carried would lessen and at least forget him. Also, that he could somehow keep to himself the sorrow he carries.

The 3rd persuaded him not to do so, even his sensei pleaded him not to leave but the child's decision was final and no one could stop him because everyone didn't bothered to.

The child settled in the deep forests outside the village. There he lived peacefully together with the creatures that linger within it. He became adapted to his surroundings and survived on his own. He thought that the village people have finally let him go but it didn't seem so.

The people made him someone to be afraid of. They said to their children not to go outside without permission, even the locality accepted this rumor. The child heard this and again was deeply hurt but he didn't bother what they said for as long as they do not bother him.

They said that anyone who passes the forests of Konoha should travel with care for a demon lingers within it. A demon, who is ready to strike anyone. The child's also heard this but was helpless, so with the Hokage's blessing, he somehow altered the story. Yes, still, he was referred to as a monster but a monster, which protects Konoha from harm and watches over it day and night.   

Today the child is known as the Konoha Forest Demon, that is what they say but to those who knew him, he is still Uzumaki Naruto, the young ninja of the leaf.


	2. Konoha Forest Demon

**Chapter 2: ****Konoha********Forest**** Demon**

(I don't own them!)

"Kiba-kun, I think it's dangerous to be going outside, my father told me, we could meet the Forest Demon," The shy young Hyuga girl said to the male coated guy in front of him.

"Nah, that's all crap, they just want us not go beyond the gates that's all," The young man answered as prepared himself to jump the high wall that separated the village from the outside world. "And besides even if we encountered that "Demon" you are saying, it wouldn't be a match for me, right Akamaru?"

"Ruff!" A cute white dog answered as he stayed inside the coat of Kiba.

"Kiba…Hinata's right..We shouldn't be leaving the village especially now that the sound shinobis are on the loose and they could mean potential danger," A guy with black shades butted.

"What? are you scared, huh Shino?" Kiba taunted as he leaped up the wall and grinned to his teammates below. Shino sighed as he and Hinata followed their so-called leader.

The shinobi that supposed to be guarding the wall was surprisingly not at his post, for he took a short break that let the young shinobis escape.. Normally, the villagers are allowed to freely get in and out of the village but since the alarming presence of Orochimaru and the death of the 3rd , the 5th  decided to tighten the security around Konoha. Only Chuunins and above level ninjas were allowed to leave the premises for the time being.

This made the young Kiba bored and decided to take a stroll ouside and also influenced his teammates to do the same thing. Since, he was their friend and they were also bored, Hinata and Shino made up their minds to join him.

"Now what Kiba? What have do you have in mind?" The bug-controlling ninja frowned at his teammate. "Umm..guys I think..this is not really a good idea…," Hinata followed the two guys as they traveled forward already leaving behind a dozen of ancient trees.

"Don't you worry about it, C'mon I'll show you a great place, hehe only Akamaru and I know it," Shino and Hinata just shrugged their shoulders and followed the Inuzuka Clan member.

After traveling for a short while they finally reached the place Kiba was talking about. He didn't disappoint them, for it was really a great place. It was a small field of flowers in the middle of the forest. Butterflies fly around each flower freely and the air was fresh and cool. The sun's rays would touch the ground that heightened also the natural ambience that flowed throughout the place.

 "Wow…it's so beautiful…," Hinata was awed at it and looked at the flowers closer while Shino talked with his bugs and let some of them out. "Hmm not bad Kiba even my bugs told me to let them see the view…,"

"See, if I haven't dragged you guys out here then you wouldn't see this place..," Akamaru jumped from his coat and strolled on the small field. "Ruff…Grr…Ruff! Ruff!..," He chased the butterflies around and even tried to eat them.

"Ha ha, look at what Akamaru is doing, he's so cute…," Hinata exclaimed.

"Funny..I don't seem to remember there was this bed of flowers in this area," Shino asked while he sat down on the field. "Yeah, me too, I discovered it just recently during the month before the chuunin exams, and during that time it looked like it was just nurtured," While the two were busy wandering where the field came from, Hinata didn't seem to care for she was enjoying herself with the company of the flowers, and also Kiba's little companion.

She hadn't had such free time lately for she was closely guarded by her father and Neji. She carries the burden of being a successor of the Hyuga Clan, and for that she must be strong and strong enough to bear the name of the clan. Sadly, she isn't that good, because of her natural shyness, and the kindness of her heart, which hinders her growth as a ninja.

Luckily for her, she got Kiba and Shino to help her out. With Kiba's roughness and Shino's brains, they could nurture her talents much further not to mention that they also got a good sensei.

The sun was ready to set when the three decided to go back home. Hinata was already worrying about her father finding out what they did, she also didn't want to get scolded by Neji.

"Don't worry Hinata, we aren't that far away from the village, heck we're only a step away from it," Kiba stretched out his arms as he got up from the field and called Akamaru back. "O-ok," Hinata weakly replied.

"We should head out now…, who knows what lingers here deep in the forest," The two agreed but suddenly Kiba sensed something out. "Wait a minute…," He sniffed out a few times before he continued. "….this is bad,"

Shino as usual talked to the insects that lingered on the ground. "….4 shinobis coming in from the south, seems like they've spotted out position, this is really bad, Hinata try to check them out if you can," With Shino's order Hinata pulled out some charka and used her Byuaku-gan .

"I see them and they are…Sound Shinobis!" Hinata exclaimed "They don't look like well-equipped so they must scouts…,"

"Even if they are scouts, they are still enemies of the leaf, and as leaf shinobis, it is our duty to protect our village," Kiba Shouted. "….I know but we are in a bad situation, this is an open area, we must head to the inner woods if we are to fight..," Shino added as he checked out whether he brought some kunais or stars. "Alright, let's go…,"

"I told you guys.. t-this was a bad idea..," Hinata said as they headed inside the woods.

"Too late now, here they come…," Shino sniffed a few as he sensed them not far away from their position. "Get ready..,"

After a short while, the sound-nins already got to their position. Kiba initiated the attack first as he threw 4 kunais to them but the enemy dodged it quickly. "Hmmm…leaf genins…tsk tsk wandering out in a time like this…,"

"It's none of your business," Shino calmly replied as he confronted the two of them.

Akamaru also took the other two leaving Hinata at the back. "Hinata! Go back to the village and get some help, although we could handle this but it's better to report it to Kurenai-sensei or anyone…go!,"

"But..I..wanna help out!," Hinata exclaimed as she prepared to get away. "I know how you feel Hinata but it would be best if you help us out by getting help..," Shino shouted as he dodged a punch and a kick.

"Go!" Kiba exclaimed before he got punched in the face while Akamaru countered the enemy with a tackle. Hinata left the battle and headed out for the village.

"Now, let's take this a bit more seriously shall we? Shino?" Kiba looked at his partner as they confronted the 4 sound shinobis. With Hinata gone, the real battle just started. Kiba and Akamaru used their Beast-Human Bunshin and both attacked. Shino on the other hand used his destruction bugs at one of them. "My bugs will eat your charkas all the way…," Feeling superior, the two asked them to give it up but the sound-nins refused.

"He-he, really, we'll see….Ninpou-Kichiyoze(_Summoning skill)_," The four of them summoned each a huge fox which growled fiercely as they emerged from the smoke.

"….this is really bad…," Shino said as he prepared to defend while Kiba also felt danger. "Grrrr…,"

---------------------------

Meanwhile, while the two confronted the 4 sound-nins, Hinata was almost home. "….I always stay behind a battle,…I'll never get better…,"

When the village walls were almost at site, Hinata thought that she was already safe but the sound-nins weren't only four but five. A kunai pierced through Hinata making her stop on one the trees. "A-another one…," Surprised she slowly stood up and got ready to fight.

"Going somewhere little girl?…," The shinobi said while getting 8 kunais ready for the his next move. Hinata first felt scared but she knew that she must face this battle or she'll never improve. "I'll must to prove everybody that I got what it takes to be a shinobi..I must," She whispered to herself before she initiated her Byaku-gan.

The eight kunais flew but since she was a Hyuga, she dodged every one of them. Then afterwards she surprised attacked the opponent with her Gentle-fist taijutsu which knocked the enemy over. "I-I did it…," She said to herself as she stood in her fighting stance but it was not over for the enemy used an illusion technique which made Hinata's head ache terribly.

"Ahhh…..Genjustu?.." Hinata painfully exclaimed as she kneeled down in pain. "Hehe, ugh, that was great kid but this is the end, hehe," The shinobi said as he raised a kunai up and ready to slash down to Hinata's throat.

"No…Ahhh…my head..," Hinata helplessly look at the weapon that was going down to her neck. "…am I going to…die?"

Miraculously, the kunai flew away when another dagger hit it. "Who the…!!!" The sound-nin was surprised at whom he saw and was not able to speak anymore as he only felt punches and kick before he lost consciousness.

After beating the hell out of the sound-nin, the mysterious fellow headed over to Hinata.

Hinata still feeling the effects of the jutsu, couldn't see clearly. "W-who are you?"

 "Genjustu…you are lucky it's only a low-level one hehe….you'll be fine….," He whispered to the young girl and didn't answer her question.

-------------------------------------------

CoA's notes: Well my first Naruto Fic, Tell me what you think please! Although it's not that good really…hehe. Don't worry guys, this is really going to be a Hinata/Naruto Fiction. Read and Review!!!


	3. Behind the Myth

**Chapter 3: Behind The Myth**

(I don't own them)

It was early in the morning when Hinata opened her eyes. The chirping of the birds somehow whispered to her ear that it was time to get up. Slowly, she moved her body and sat on the soft bed she slept from. She immediately noticed that she was neither in her room nor in any room in her house hat she recognizes.

It was a small room. The morning sunlight entered it through the small windows that surrounded the area. Hinata's clear eyes wandered around; she saw a cabinet with some shinobi's equipment, some clothes and other stuffs which looked like from the village.

"Where am I?" She softly said as she still felt some pain in her head. Puzzled, Hinata took off the blanket that was covering her and upon doing so, she noticed that her coat was taken off from her and that she only wore her inner garments. She looked for it and found it on a table beside her. Still weak, she forced herself to get out of the bed and wore her coat.

Not noticing earlier, she found out that the room she was in was just a part of a house which stood in the middle of the branches of a huge ancient tree. Walking around, she found herself on a small terrace where the cool morning breeze greeted the Hyuga girl while the sunlight kissed her tender skin. She was relieved that she was alright and was alive, but who saved her? All she could remember was a faint image that kept telling her that she's going to be fine, after that it was all darkness.

There was only one person she could think of and it was no one else but the Forest Demon everyone talked about. The demon which took the reputation in killing anyone who sees him, but funny that Hinata heard from Iruka-sensei that it protects Konoha, from then she became confused and wondered if the myth was true.

"Did he really save me? Hmmm maybe not, maybe this is just an outpost of the village and a Konoha Shinobi saved me……but what if it's not….," Hinata started thinking of a monster trying to eat her and started to be scared. "Wahhh, I don't um…umm,".

Lost in thought, Hinata was caught unguarded and didn't notice the presence that appeared behind her.

"Hey! You shouldn't be standing already, you took quite a blow, and you should be resting!" Hinata's heartbeat suddenly became rapid and couldn't move she the voice that slowly walked towards her.

"_W-what.am I going t-to do.…um…um…,"_ Because she was afraid that the person behind him was really a Demon, she quickly looked back and without glimpsing at the person's face she threw her last remaining weapons at the voice. Each of the weapons was all thrown and after that Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"! _A boy?_" Hinata was surprised when she saw a boy about her age standing in front of her holding all of the weapons she threw. At first the boy held a serious face but threw in huge smile at her like nothing happened.

"whew…, that was close, I understand your defensiveness but don't worry I am not what you think I am…," The boy said as he placed the weapons down, got a basket of fruits from the table and threw an apple at Hinata. "Here, you must be hungry, I brought you some fruits, you should not be standing already with the genjutsu(_illusion technique)_ you received,"

Hinata shyly caught it with her two hands and blushed. The boy was right as she felt her stomach was already growling. The boy joined her on the terrace and also took an apple to eat. Hinata just being cautious slightly moved away from him. The boy noticed this and just smiled.

"Don't worry I won't bite or anything, and besides I don't have a grudge against you people who are afraid of me.." The boy suddenly became silent for quite a moment and this made a chance for Hinata to get a glimpse on his face. "_Is he the Demon everyone is talking about…he doesn't look like one…h-he's just an ordinary boy just like Shino and Kiba..,"_ Hinata said to herself and shyly asked. "Are you really the one c-called..um…um," She stopped and couldn't bring herself to say the term but the boy helped her to do so.

"Konoha Forest Demon? Right? He-he you need not to worry about me getting angry, it's alright and besides that name actually sounds cool for a shinobi," Hinata was familiar at the boy's behavior, and suddenly remembered someone like him in her childhood but she can't seem to remember who it was.

"Anyway, why did you get of the village at a time like this? You know that the village is on alert status because of Orochimaru's threat," He asked while taking another bite at his apple.

"I..um..um,"

Hinata couldn't answer because they only escaped from the wall guards in order to get out. "Hmmm, maybe you guys escaped from the village right?" Hinata turned red and looked down while her hands showed nervousness.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it, anyway I was a punk-ass too when I lived inside the village, Ahhh those days, everyday was fun…," With full enthusiasm , the boy laughed aloud but halted after a while.

Hinata was puzzled and became interest at his history. "…um..so..you also…lived…inside…the village?" As usual, she showed shyness in her conversation.

"Of course, before I was known as Konoha Forest Demon, I was Uzumaki Naruto, the next Konoha Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"but, I think I'll pass that dream, I didn't catch your name, I already told mine so what's yours..,".

"_Naruto…his name sounds familiar,Hinata_….I am…Hyuga Hinata..," Hinata bowed down.

"Hey, no need for that….I am not someone that you should bow down to. Hmm Hinata-eh sounds familiar…," Naruto tried to dig up his memories but found it hard to look further.

"…uum w-why…did you leave the village?" Curious, Hinata suddenly became interested with Naruto. Surprised with the question Naruto became silent for awhile that made Hinata thought that she said a wrong question.

"I..I am s-sorry…,"

"No…it's alright! Actually it's nothing….well I left the village because…..,"

"_That serves him right_..,"

"_That boy should never be a shinobi_…,"

"_You are the nine-tails demon that destroyed Konoha..,"_

"..because I just wanted to live peacefully and it's much nicer here in the forest," Naruto showed a smile but Hinata noticed that he didn't tell the truth.

"Hmmm, I see you have a lot of questions but I don't mind, it's been a while since I had someone come over at my house….well let's sit inside and continue your interrogation," Hinata agreed and they went on the first floor of the simple but well-made tree house and sat at the dining table with only had 2 chairs.

Naruto made some tea and gave it to Hinata. Hinata awkwardly took it from his hands and took a sip. Hinata coughed a little for it was hot. "Careful..it's hot! Konoha's tea is good for your health, that's what the third said but Hah! I said to him, smoking is dangerous to your health you old-geezer,"

"he-he..," Hinata let out small chuckle. She still had so many questions lingering in her mind about the mysterious person in front of him but she was worried that her father and others are looking for her. Also, she was worried about her teammates, Kiba and Shino and was worried what happened to them. Naruto was not a mind reader but he somehow felt her feelings.

"Don't worry…I promise, I'll take you home….," Naruto gave Hinata a reassuring smile. Hinata smiled at him and nodded. "T-thank you….Naruto..-kun,"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Shiro and Kiba were also knocked out by the sound-nins. By the time they woke up, they were already in the leaf hospital.

"…huh? Hey who rescued us? Huh Shino..," Kiba shouted aloud at his teammate who also just woke up from slumber.

" hmmmm don't ask me…and pls don't shout inside a hospital…," Shino silently said as he took his glasses beside him and put it on.

"Oh yeah, maybe Hinata was the one who called the anbus and rescued us. Grrrr damn those sound shinobis wait till I meet them again," Kiba didn't lower his voice and instead made it even louder. And as they waited for their parents, Kiba kept disturbing Shino's peace and kept saying that he'll get his vengeance on the sound-nins.

"…sigh…," Shino just ignored him and both became silent when their sensei entered their room.

"Kurenai-sensei," Kiba shouted and saw his sensei's face not in the mood for any joke. " gulp …,".

"So how's my two "great" shinobis doing huh…great at escaping hmmm," Kurenai said as she pinched Kiba's cheeks. Kiba frowned at what she did, naturally he'd retaliate but he was powerless in front of his sensei.

"So sensei, how did you find us?" Shino asked excepting that it was Hinata who called rescue.

"Well, basically since the alert we have deployed scouts around the area and we found you guys fighting with 4 shinobis…so we called in Anbus and when we got there they were going to finish you guys but since our Anbus had the skills, the sound-nins were defeated and rescued you two which leads me to asking where is Hinata?"

Shino and Kiba looked at each other before answering her question. "Then..if you spotted us…Hinata didn't came to the village?"

"There was no sign of Hinata when we rescued you what happened to her?" Kurenai asked seriously.

"Sensei, when the attack commenced on us, we ordered Hinata to get some help and so we thought that Hinata got to the village and was the one who got help…but..now..," Shino looked down after saying his last words.

"What!...Then Hinata is still lost but she couldn't be lost…not if...," Kiba stopped for a moment but remembered the myth. "….she was caught by the Demon! We must save her Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei became silent for she knew that there was never a Konoha Forest Demon but only a child who should've been a hero but received quite the opposite. She knew that it was forbidden to reveal the truth behind the myth and so she just went with the flow of the conversation. "_If Hinata is with that boy, then she should be just alright, hmm actually there 5 shinobis maybe he rescued her…_Demon? That's just a myth you guys..but we must find Hinata at all costs, she should just be out there, don't you worry," She smiled.

"I'll Help! Where's Akamaru? We'll go now! Ouch my wounds….," Feeling the pain he received from the sound-nin's attacks, Kiba again lied down on the bed.

"You too should rest from your wounds, I'll take care of everything, and Kiba, Akamaru's alright he's already with your mother…,"

"Crap…grr…,"

Outside Kurenai told Kakashi what happened. "Hmmm so that's why….but the situation might get worse, the Hyuga sent Neji to get back Hinata, they wanted him to kill the Demon…that nine-tail kid is sure in trouble..,"

"Don't worry, I hear the 5th didn't just let Naruto live all by himself and not have the chance to fulfill his dream…," Kurenai said with a smile. Kakashi didn't know about that and was surprised.

"Hmmm so I see…this is interesting…,"

--------------------------------

Edited: Too much hehe and haha also made me irritated. Thanks for the notice, It's been years since I read the past chapters. Haha oops there we go again.


	4. My Childhood Friend

**Chapter 4:My Childhood Friend**

(I don't own them)

"D-did you build this a-all by yourself?" Hinata asked the blue-eyed Shinobi who was busy setting aside the cup she used. "Me, well….sort of, it's not much really, not like those houses inside the village,"

"No….it's nice….," Naruto looked back slightly as he heard the complement and turned back to what he was doing. "Thanks…,"

After cleaning up the glass Hinata used, Naruto got his goggles and wore them on his forehead "Well, I think I should be escorting you back home now," He smiled.

"D-don't you have t-the…um.," She asked noticing Naruto wore goggles instead of the mark of the Leaf. "head plate,"

"The head plate? ...sorry but I didn't became a genin, I failed the exams thrice and left after that," Naruto bowed his head but then looked back again smiling at Hinata. "but it doesn't matter anyway..,"

"(…._His eyes tell me there is more but since he insists and my father maybe looking for me, might as well go home for the mean time_…_)…. _O-okay…,"

"Well then...let's go…," Naruto and Hinata went out through the terrace. Naruto was about to release chakra to start their trip but Hinata stopped him.

"Hmm..Is there a problem?" he asked with eyes closed while the reserved girl was hesitant to say something. "Are you still feelings the effects of the genjutsu? If yes, tell me, I'll get you to the village in no time,"

"N-no…that's not it um…it's…I would..j-just like to thank you..for s-saving.me and sor..," Before Hinata could utter another word, Naruto cut it short.

"No, you are welcome and about that Demon thing, like I told you, it's really nothing…I should be the one thanking you for visiting me. Let's go?"

"O-ok," Hearing his answer, she smiled.

As the two were about to jump from the terrace, a shuriken aimed at Naruto flew out of nowhere. "Huh?" Seeing the attack, Naruto jumped to a nearby branch and avoided it. "Who the…,".

The attacker didn't waste time and revealed himself from the shadows. He was a leaf genin, and one whom Hinata clearly recognizes.

"Neji-niisan" Surprised yet Hinata knew that it was her father who sent him to retrieve her. Knowing him, she knew that he could misinterpret the situation.

"Hinata! Once I finish this so-called Forest Demon, you will be returning home with me…got that?" Neji released his Blood-line Limit and attacked Naruto.

"But Brother Neji! Y-you don't understand! Stop!" Hinata's cry was too late as the former best Rookie initiated the gentle-fist style.

Not knowing the effects of the style, Naruto blocked Neji's entire 3 palm combo with his arms. "Heh, I've done nothing wrong but seems like you are weak…," Naruto grinned at the Hyuga and was about to counter-attack when he started to feel the after-effects.

"Ugh!" Feeling the pain, Naruto coughed out blood making Hinata, at the distance worried. "Naruto! Brother Neji! Stop this! T-there's no need for this….He sav..," She tried to stop the battle but with just one look of Neji, she became silent.

"Hmph..is this the Forest Demon everyone was talking about, you seem to have been overrated, what I see is just a loser, you are not even worthy to have me as an opponent and for that I'll just carry out my orders which is to kill you,"

"(_Ugh…this style..somehow I already knew it….where have I seen this style? Grr…that's not important now, I've have done nothing wrong…I will make this shinobi know who he is messing with)…._Haha hehe….kill me? I've done nothing wrong but since you insist I'll show you the true Forest Demon of Konoha,"

With a hand-seal, Naruto used the Kage-bunshin(_shadow-clones)_ jutsu which surprised Neji. Divided into 10 clones, Naruto grinned. "haha, take this!" With his command all of the clones attacked Neji all at once.

"Clones..huh hmmph, useless…," Neji stood firm in his position and easily dodged all of the clones' attacks. "Is this all you've got, heh, give it up…," One by one Neji took care all of the clones leaving the original Naruto open for the attack.

"It's over!" Neji with a killer's intent rushed in to finish the fight.

Naruto wounded, and with loss of charka, couldn't see Neji clearly. "Grr….not this time again..I must make them realize…my existence is not just like this," The hatred that was sleeping inside Naruto for so long was awakened and released all of his charka.

Seeing them fight made Hinata remember things that had been forgotten due to time. The scene was familiar to her and therefore it triggered those memories.

"Naruto-kun….,"

That day was just an ordinary day for the young Hyuga girl. Because she was naturally shy, she played alone in the playground. For her, it was alright, besides she rarely got out because her father trained her.

The swing was her favorite and so she sat there always alone but then a boy came that day. He was also her age. His eyes were blue and his hair was yellow as the sun. He held a wide smile at his face as he greeted her.

"Hello! Can I play with you? Hehe, my playmates left me already, guess their parents don't like me…," Hinata felt something inside, something warm that told her not to leave the boy in front of her. It told her to play with him and so Hinata forced herself to speak.

"umm S-sure why not….," The girl's answer made the boy's heart cry for joy as if she was the first to accept him as a playmate.

"Thanks! Haha I'm Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?"

"um..Hinata….Hyuga Hiinata..," She smiled even though her heart still pounded because of her shyness.

"Yey! Then let's start playing! how about I push you while you ride the swing so it'll make you go faster, is that alright?"

"…I guess so..," She nodded.

"Alright! Hold on tight!" With her nod, he pushed her just fine to lift the swing up high which made her enjoy the air that embraced her.

That was the firs time the two made contact. The both of them had fun even though Hinata still spoke a few lines. It was really Naruto who made it fun through his lively attitude.

"Hey let's play tag!"

"Tag?...but…we're only two….," she was puzzled for she knew that the game tag is normally played with 3 or more players.

"Hehe we don't need anymore players, just the two of us are fine, and besides this is also a great training, you ready, I'll first be the it, you better run for it!" Naruto said as he prepared to run. "Go!"

"..O-okay..," Hinata knew she wasn't that good at running but since Naruto mentioned it, she used her charka to run.

"Hey! using charka huh, I'll also use mine…I'm going to get you Hinata!" He shouted as he ran after her.

Evidently, Naruto had more stamina than Hinata and caught up to her. "Haha tag, you're it! Catch me now!" he shouted as he quickly dispersed from Hinata's sight.

"…I'm…going to get you also," Though she may not be able to catch him, Hinata felt happy not because they were playing but something else, something which she couldn't understand.

"You got to go faster than that! Hahaha come catch me!" Naruto sped up much faster as he ran around the area.

Hinata pushed herself to her limits and accidentally tripped over a rock she didn't see.

"Ahh!" After falling, she slowly sat down and saw a wound on her knees, it was bleeding and it definitely hurt for a four-year old. So she cried that called the attention of Naruto.

"Hinata! Geez..," Naruto looked at the wound. "..Hey don't cry! Let's go to the hospital…I'll carry you,"

Naruto offered his back for the wounded child. She turned red but accepted his help.

"Hey I'm sorry maybe I went a little too fast," Not a word from Hinata was heard as they walked but that didn't stop the boy from talking.

"Hey…you still there, don't worry it's far from your heart, you're going to be alright," Finally, after a few more steps, Hinata opened her mouth to speak. "….thank you Naruto-kun…,"

"Don't thank me just yet we are not even close to the hospital…," He protested while Hinata just smiled. "Um Hinata, want do you want to become when you grow up?"

"..m-me?...I don't know…," She replied as she hold on to Naruto.

"Everyone should have a dream, you should have one too. Ok, I'll tell you mine. My dream is to become Hokage of this village. Once I am Hokage, they shall recognize me and look up to Uzumaki Naruto!. I'll make them see that I am great and I can become Hokage…,"


	5. I am Part of this World

**Chapter 5: I am a part of this World**

(I don't own them)

The sun was already high up and still, there was no sign of Hinata. Naruto was getting worried that she might not come and like others before her, her parents must have prevented her from going outside to play with a boy, whom almost everyone looks at coldly.

"...she's awfully late….I wonder…if she really intend to come," Sitting at the swing, Naruto sighed as he started to move in a forward and backward motion. His face was not the happy Naruto, rather it was a serious one.

After making a few swings, he stopped and stood up as if he was about to leave. "…she's just the same as them….why? why does it have to be this way….," He bowed down his head and his hair covered his eyes.

Just as he was ready to give up, two hands covered his eyes from behind. "…guess who?"

Naruto's sadness quickly faded away as he heard those words from behind.

"You're late!" A bright smile welcomed Naruto as released the cover from his eyes and turned around to see Hinata.

"Gomen, I…kinda woke up a little late.. Gomen," The young said while bowing down to her friend. Naruto wasn't a bit angry on the contrary he was very happy. "Don't worry about it it's nothing, the most important thing is you came..," Scratching his head and smiling vibrantly he placed his left hand on Hinata's shoulder. "…thanks…,".

"No Problem so what are we waiting for? Let's go," The Kyuubi child said motioned a signal for Hinata to come. Surprised, Hinata asked where they were going but Naruto just replied with "..You'll see,".

Tracing their path and because they knew almost every part of their beloved hometown Hinata finally knew where they were going. "um...Naruto-kun…we are going to…the see the sacred Hokage carvings right?"

"huh, yeah but not exactly there we are going at the top," Narutp grinned. "..it's forbidden to go at the top except with the permission of Hokage-sama…., we might get caught..,"

"Nah, I've been doing it since I was born, hey don't you worry, if anything happens to you again..I'll be the one to protect you…," Hinata blushed at the words the future Hokage in front of her has just said and gave a short smile.

After a short walk and jumps that even very young shinobi could do perfectly, the two reached the top of the Hokages.

"Wow..," Hinata for a moment threw away her shyness and let out her true feelings for the sight she saw was marvelous.

Even though the heat of the sun was already there, the two didn't feel any because of the unusual wind protecting the top. There, you could see the entire village, the 5th's house, the ramen place, the shinobi academy and houses that were bundled together. The young girl having strong eyesight with the help of her unique ability enjoyed the scenery pretty well. She managed to see no just the physical aspect of the view but as well as the aura that it gave her. An aura that makes her feel happy, secure and peaceful.

"Beautiful isn't it…," Naruto said as he sat on the floor. "…yes….," Hinata replied as she still stood up to see the view much further.

"This is were I stay when I am all alone…when there are nobody left…to comfort…me," Just as Naruto would like to say this, it only stayed in his mind. Instead a different set of words came out from his lips.

"Hinata….will be friends forever right?" Hinata didn't seem to have heard him because he said it softly. "huh?" As soon as Hinata stared at him, his expression quickly changed "Ha? ….err nevermind..look over there!" He pointed out to the flock of birds that just passed through the village.

"…how cute," While the birds caught the attention of the young girl, Naruto glimpsed at her friend and smiled. Hinata knew he was looking and slowly turned to his direction. "Naruto-kun,..um..Aregato,"

"Oh…no problem,"

The two stayed there until afternoon came and they went to the park again just to ride the swings. It was one fine day that was going to end until something broke the peaceful atmosphere of the two little kids. Hinata's cousin Neji arrived to pick her up.

"Brother Neji Stop it!" Hinata shouted as Neji punched Naruto at the face. "I…I went out on my own...I..wanted..to…play..outside," She said as she bowed down. Though Hinata said that she woke up late, Naruto didn't know that she just escaped from her house in order to see him. She deceived everybody including her father that she was still asleep in her room that made it possible for her to escape.

"Hinata you should know your position in the clan, you should not be playing specially with losers like him….," The genius child said as he stared blankly at Naruto. Hinata wanted to defend Naruto but she was just powerless to do anything. Naruto upon hearing the word loser, raged.

"A..loser…don't judge people too easily… Let's see about that!"

Naruto rushed in to punch Neji but the young Hyuga quickly dodged it and punched him in return.

"Argh….." Naruto was thrown far away, he still had the strength but something stopped him from standing again.

"Hmpphh…your destiny is to be a loser….I've known that since the second I saw you…Hinata-sama let's go…," Neji went ahead while Hinata weakly stared at Naruto.

"Gomen…Naruto…Gomen…," She cried before leaving the scene.

"….Naruto, those memories, Naruto was my lost childhood friend…we were happy playing….until Neji came to pick me up….now it is like that day….Naruto will also…," Tear drops fell from Hinata's cheeks as she remembered that she did nothing to help Naruto that day.

The two boys were started to ignite as Neji was prepared to finish the fight while Naruto was releasing charka twice his normal one. Neji was just in a defensive stance while the raging Naruto attacked him.

The male Hyuga was surprised as the nine-tail kid increased his speed tremendously and realized that it was not only speed but power as he couldn't block nor dodge the punch that Naruto gave.

" Where did he get this strength?.. impossible…," Neji received quite a strong blow as if his opponent threw everything he did back at him.

Naruto's eyes were focused on his enemy who was far away from him and was on the ground. "Don't think that you've defeated me once, you'll defeat me the second time around…," He grinned.

"…One I defeated?" Neji thought for a while but slowly remembered who his opponent was. Still arrogant as ever, He washed off the blood on his face and mockingly smiled "Hmmph..so that's why I remember your face, nothing has changed…you are still the loser I left that day…and now you're nothing an old myth, what a joke…I'll end it now..,"

"Bring it on…," Both of the shibobis prepared themselves as each knew that this time around they have to be serious. Neji wanted to finish it this time around and made a stance which Hinata knew very well.

"H-he's going..to use that! I must stop this at once…,"

"He's within the range of my hakke…I'll finish this right now..,"

Naruto on the other side was also scheming something. He opened his right palm and looked at it for a moment. "Hmmm I haven't mastered it yet…," he smiled. "…but it's worth trying it…,"

Naruto was about to release his charka in his palm when he shuddered from Neji's stare. "This ends now….gentle fist style 64 hands of Hakke!"

"…what?" Neji was fast approaching as Naruto couldn't move. Naruto was sure to be hit but something hindered the Byakugan-user from continuing.

"Stop!"

"Stop it now!..." Hinata shouted at Neji then turned her eyes away from him. "There is no reason for this…I-I shall tell my father about it….um….let's go home…,"

Neji didn't show any sign of emotion as he withdrew from the battle and replied. "As you wish…..,"

"Hinata, you didn't have to stop it…," Naruto reacted but Hinata stopped him from going on further.

"…I…apologize….for not having helped you at that time….I'm…sorry," She bowed down to her childhood friend and continued "..Th-theres's no reason to fight..it's all my fault…Naruto-kun…also…," She raised her eyes to meet his. "…please go back to the village…I'll be waiting for you there…,"

"…Hinata….I understand…besides we have a lot to talk about...I'll think about it…," In just a second, Naruto's battle face faded and drifted back to his usual self and smiled. " _I_ _don't know…Hinata...my wound seemed to have healed up but today..it somehow opened a little…but…we'll see…,"_


	6. It's Time to Return

**Chapter 6: It's Time to Return**

(I don't own them!)

"I don't know what I am doing here standing before this huge wooden door. I don't why I have come back if it wasn't Hinata's request, I would have stayed at my tree-house. But somehow I've really missed this place. Shall I bust in through here? Maybe not…I could probably cause a commotion besides I told that old hag that I'll keep out of sight. Guess I'll take the high way…,"

Naruto released a constant amount of charka on his feet and started climbing the wall then when he could finally leap over it he exploded the charka on his feet to give him a boost. In the air, he saw the whole of his beloved village and felt that how much he really missed it. He also saw the Hokage monuments and when his vision came across the third, he couldn't help it but feel sad.

"Old man…I'm sorry if I left this village, if only I didn't…I could've attended your funeral properly…,"

Naruto remembered how he attended the funeral. Jiraiya allowed him to go but under the disguise of a citizen. He agreed but when he went there he didn't even wanted to come closer. Afraid that he might be seen, he just watched closely at a nearby rooftop.

"Now, I have returned Old man, even just for awhile I could visit my hometown," Naruto cheered up a little. Landing at a rooftop, he scouts the area for anyone who could've seen him but luckily there wasn't anyone around at the moment. While looking he saw the Ichiraku Ramen house and an idea popped out in his head. "Hmm, well it wouldn't be a big fuss if I just eat a ramen or two,"

Without hesitation, he disappeared from his position and headed towards his favorite ramen house. It has been a while since he ate ramen. Although he lived in the woods, the ero-saanin brought him some ramen or two once in a while. Now that he's visiting, he wanted to order one by himself and besides he also misses the old man of the ramen house.

It was only early morning and there wasn't a single customer yet inside the place. The owner and his assistants were still busy preparing everything for the day when someone entered. The old man went to see who it was as they weren't open yet.

"Gomen, we're still not yet done prepa-," The Old man was surprised at whom he saw. "N-naruto!"

"Ohayo! Old man! I guess I am a little too early for a ramen, am I?" Naruto chuckled.

"No you aren't boy, come in and have a seat. It's been a long time…only Jiraiya-sama comes here to get the ramen for you," The owner said to Naruto before shouting at one of his assistants to make a bowl of special ramen.

"I thought we aren't open yet?" The assistant asked. "Baka! Just prepare one, we have an important guest here!" "Okay, Okay…,"

"Old man, you don't have do be too harsh but anyway thanks. I haven't eaten a ramen in a month. Jiraiya-sama is busy with his information gathering so he couldn't buy me one till he's back but I doubt if that's what that perverted-saanin is doing right now," Naruto said as he sat on one of the chairs before the counter.

"So what made you pay a visit to the village?" The old man asked while the assistant shouted the ramen was ready. "Alright bring it over here," The assistant came out with a bowl of ramen in his hands and placed it down on the counter. "There you go, special, just like what you order often," The old man uttered as he pushed the ramen to Naruto.

"Wow, just smelling the aroma makes me full, haha, thanks old man, …about your question well…I don't have plans really but a childhood friend of mine somehow persuaded me to, besides I realized that I also missed everyone in this town even though some still despise me…," Naruto lowered his sights on the bowl of ramen in front of him. The old man felt pity for the kid.

"Well there's no reason for you to be sad today, eat up, it's on the house!" With this Naruto cheered up again and started to eat the ramen in front of him. "Thanks old man, Mmm…your ramen never fails to satisfy me," "Just don't go too fast okay, slow it down," Just as the old man said it, Naruto coughed. He immediately gave Naruto a glass of water. The kyuubi-child drank all of it and felt relieved.

"I told you so," Naruto just laughed while the old man followed.

"_If only people would understand the pain and the burden Naruto carries, everything would have been fine but they do not,"_ The old man said to himself as he watched Naruto happily eating.

"Aregatou Gozaimasu! Old man!" Naruto said as he stood up and prepared to leave. "Leaving already, why don't you have another round?" "Nah, It's alright, just one ramen is enough for now but don't worry I'll visit again sometime if the situation permits me to. Anyway people will be coming in at any moment; some may be able to recognize me. I mustn't be seen or else I'll cause a commotion,"

The Old man just smiled. "You would probably not, Naruto-kun, but if you say so, just come by when you have the time," Naruto also smiled. "Hai! Well I'm off!"

Naruto went outside. The streets were getting busier and busier as the day pass by. "At this rate, somebody we'll surely recognize me, well what the heck, Hinata is the only important person whom I must meet here…," He was about to take the ground route but then he saw someone whom he knows.

"_Sakura-chan! The girl that I liked years ago…I don't know whether she still recognizes me but I mustn't take the chance, I guess I'll take the high road again…,_" Naruto disappeared from sight and again jumped over to the roofs.

"My former classmates…I wonder…what they are doing right now. We were still little kids back then, do they still know me? I doubt…I was just a pain the ass back then. I miss those times," He said to himself as he jumped from roof to roof. "Hmmm, now where should I go next…the old hag…hmmm it wouldn't be much of a bother to stop by. Anyway, I went to the village without her notice…so I should tell her hello,"

Tsunade at that time was just sleeping in her office. Taking a break as she would say but not even half of the documents in front of her was touched. She became the fifth with the help of Jiraiya and Naruto who came after her. It was Naruto who persuaded her to become the Hokage. The boy, not even classified as a leaf shinobi showed Tsunade how much the title Hokage was and that even if he wasn't a leaf genin, he still has that dream. Even though he banished himself from the village, he still aspires to become the Hokage.

"_Don' t you dare insult the Old Man or the fourth! Even if I'm neither a genin nor a Konoha shinobi, I shall not permit you to mock them,"_

"_To become Hokage is my dream!"_

If it wasn't for Naruto, Tsunade wouldn't have awoken from her depression. Now, she's taken the highest position and highest responsibility any ninja could take in the entire village.

The fifth was just coming to her senses when she noticed the presence of Naruto outside the window.

"Hmm? You don't have to be on stealth you know or is that the peaking techniques your master has taught you?" She said as she tapped the wall which was strong enough to make the hiding kid fall. Naruto immediately gathered enough charka to stick on the walls and jump into the room. "Grrrrr you Old Hag! Why'd you do that for!"

"It's your fault…you insist on hiding when you know I could sense you. Anyway, I thought you told me you weren't going to show your face back here? Changed your mind?" The fifth asked as she leaned on the table with a hand on her cheek.

"Nah, I won't stick around for too long, I am just visiting. Besides, it was my childhood friend who invited me here again," Naruto leaned back on the wall.

"Hmmm Hinata-sama…guess I'll have to thank you for taking care of her, we're in a state of emergency you know and the surrounding forests are getting dangerous than ever. You should be careful too. And also the matter between you and the Hyuga clan has been settled, I already told them the truth but I guess that wasn't needed anyway. Most of the clan members already know your identity,"

"Oh yeah, but why did they sent Neji to kill the Konoha Forest Demon?" Naruto replied angrily clenching a fist before his face.

"Well, you know that Neji doesn't know you are the Kyuubi child including all of your generation. Besides, the clan maybe tested Neji's skills and that's why they gave the order to come after you. I didn't worry though; Jiraiya surely didn't just teach all kinds of perverted things didn't he?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Naruto instantly denied it.

"Don't compare me to that perverted Old man!"

"Whatever you say, well, Naruto-kun I think it's time you go meet your childhood friend, she must be waiting for you already. And try to think about staying here again, that's what the third Hokage wanted," Naruto saw seriousness in Tsunade's eyes and he knows she's not kidding this time. He turned back and before he exited the room said "I know…,"

Naruto didn't know where to find Hinata. Rushing in towards their House didn't sounded much of an idea and so he thought of some place else. "I forget to ask where we could meet…,geez…," While thinking the kyuubi child decided to cool down first on top of the Hokage monuments where he stayed at the top of the Third.

"Hiya Old man…it's been a while since I've been on top of your head," Naruto grinned as he remembered when he painted the entire faces of the Hokages. The Third was frustrated at that time not to mention Iruka-sensei. "memories…," Naruto became silent as he remembered the Third's voice.

"_Naruto you are always welcome here, you are part of Konoha. Even though some people may hate you, don't worry, I'm on your side. Always remember that, so come back soon okay,"_

"I still need time Old man…and right I need to find Hinata first, could you help me find her?" Naruto noticed the sculpture's eyes and followed where they were looking at. Then from there he saw the playground. It was not exactly the place where the eyes pointed at but it was in its direction. "Hmmm yeah, why didn't I think of that, Aregatou Old man, I owe you a lot…," Naruto paid his respects to the Hokages then went to the playground.

There was not a single soul playing when he arrived. The sun was now too hot and maybe that's why the kids' parents didn't allow them to play. Everything was still the same when Naruto left; the swing, the slides, the see-saws and the others. Everything was the same except they were repainted. The boy saw his younger self sitting alone on one of the swings. "It's also the same when I play around here…no one's around…or if there was they'll eventually leave…, now I am all alone still…," Naruto came closer to the swing and sat then looked at the sky.

"…all alone…," He sighed.

"No you're not!" A soft voice but loud enough to be heard came from Naruto's back. He recognized the voice immediately and slowly turned to see her. She was wearing her usual jacket with her forehead guard tied around her neck. She was smiling bashfully with both of her hands together. Her eyes focused on the person in front of her.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!"

"Welcome back…Naruto-kun,"


	7. Short Reunion

**Chapter 7: Short Reunion**

(I don't own Naruto)

"Hi-hinata-chan!"

"Hello…Naruto-kun," a bashful smile greeted the lone boy waiting at the playground. "So y-you came after all" Hinata said softly as she slowly approached the swing beside Naruto's and sat.

"Ahh yup, I kinda missed this place, specially here…we used to play here didn't we even though it was just for awhile"

"…a short time b-but" Hinata shyly bowed her head and whispered to herself "_in my heart it stayed forever..," _

"But what Hinata-chan?" The Hyuga princess looked at him and upon doing so, she saw his face close to hers. "Ah!" Startled, Hinata didn't know what to say. "ah..um..ano..," Lucky for her, Naruto didn't seem to mind.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan is still the same I see," The yellow haired shinobi smiled while Hinata was embarrassed. "Ahhh Konoha…so many things I've missed out like Ichiraku's" Naruto said while he looked afar.

"Y-you like to eat there very much right,"

"It's the best! I haven't had any for years"

Hinata once again gazed at the young boy's face. Naruto was happy. She was glad to see his happiness and even though she couldn't do anything for him, she was happy as long as he was.

Naruto finally noticed her gaze and looked at her. "Something wrong Hinata-chan?"

"Ah! Iie," She swayed her head sideways. "I…I am glad Naruto-kun is h-happy" A smile formed from her lips.

"Thanks, so Hinata-chan how are doing here?"

"Um...," She couldn't answer.

_She's not fit to be called a Hyuga. She's not even worth calling one._

_You can do whatever you want with her, Kurenai._

"…just fine, though father never acknowledges me since I am just a weak shinobi…"

Naruto became angry and suddenly burst out. "No you're not!"

"N-naruto-kun,"

Naruto stood up and spoke to her with dedication. "You mustn't let them look at you like that! You're strong Hinata-chan! You must show them what you've got!"

"Thank you…but I know, it's the truth. I…always stay behind Shino and Kiba. I can't do anything…" The Hyuga princess looked down.

"Hinata-chan…,"

Naruo saw a resemblance in their situation; a situation where in both of them want to be acknowledged and their existence to be noticed.

"Ah! I know" Naruto hammered his right fist into his left palm. "I've got an idea!"

HHHsdsdsdHinata was puzzled.

"Let's train together! Let's be strong and show them that we're not taken to be granted. We'll show them that you're not the weak girl that everyone sees you to be. What do you say?" Naruto said with a nice guy pose.

The girl in front of him chuckled.

"Hai!" Hinata smiled. "Let's train together Naruto-kun…,"

Naruto let out a big smile. "Say…Hinata-chan would you like some ramen?"

She nodded immediately.

"Great! Haha then let's go then,"

The two went at Ichiraku's and the owner was surprised to see Naruto once again. The Kyuubi child ordered his usual while Hinata just got a small bowl. Naruto ate so fast that she wondered whether the ramen he ate was properly digested but nevertheless she was still happy watching him.

"Henahta-chun, aryunot gono it thot romen?" Naruto said with noodles still in his mouth noticing Hinata hasn't yet touched hers.

"Ah, hai!" She snapped her chop-sticks and ate.

After eating at the ramen house, the two made trips around Konoha. Of course, Naruto still hid from the crowd to avoid any unpleasantries. They went to the Hokage monument, to the monument of those who died in battle and finally visited Iruka-sensei.

"Na..Naruto," Iruka was surprised.

"Hello! Iruka-sensei! He-he,"

"Heh! So you've come back... and why are with Hinata-sama eh?" Iruka grabbed Naruto neck and punched his head slightly.

"Itai! It's not what you think Iruka-sensei!"

Hinata blushed.

"So Naruto, are you going to stay permanently?" His sensei let him go and suddenly became serious.

"Nah…sensei, I think it's still not yet okay for me to come back," Naruto smiled "But, I'll go visit from time to time,"

"_Naruto-kun…, why don't you stay here…,"_

After they visited Iruka, Naruto looked up the sky and he knew it was time to say farewell.

They both went back to the playground and there they had to separate ways again.

"Aregato Gozaimasu, Hinata-chan, I had fun,"

"…Naruto-kun, why…why can't you stay?" Hinata bowed her head down. "You said we'll train…together, but…you are still leaving"

"Hinata-chan…don't worry even though I live outside Konoha, I will and still be able to come back here anytime and we'll train together! That's a promise!" He smiled.

Silence entered the playground for a moment. The sun was slowly fading across the red-orange colored sky. The wind flew between the two childhood friends then finally, Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Hai, I will be waiting…Naruto-kun,"

Naruto nodded in reply.

"Well then I'll give my goodbye for now," He said before turning his back on her and walked away.

"Goodbye Naru-,"

Hinata was unable to finish her words as a hand covered her mouth and another held her body captive. Naruto not yet getting far immediately felt the charka of unknown persons and turned back. "This charka…Hinata!"

Upon arrival at the playground He saw Hinata held captive by three unknown masked shinobis. They were riding a cloud like carpet that was flying in the air headed towards the village walls.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted from below.

Hinata managed to let go of the hand that covered her mouth. "Naruto-kun!" But that was the last word that she was able to speak as a mighty blow on her stomach made her unconscious.

Naruto raged from down below. "Grrrrrrrr! HINATA-CHAN!" then without hesitation he performs his favorite seal.

"Kage-bunshin no Jutsu!"

-continued.

CoA: "HHHsdsdsdHinata was puzzled" notice in this line in this chapter it has "HHHsdsdsd". I don't know where this came from. When I submitted it was just Hinata was puzzled but when I viewed the chapter "HHHsdsdsd" letters appeared. I don't know how, many some code or error or something? Haha. I don't know.


	8. Hinata Kidnapped!

**Chapter 8: Hinata Kidnapped!**

(I don't own Naruto)

"Shit! Someone saw us! What do we do now?" One of the kidnappers with a cat mask asked as he held Hinata unconscious.

"Relax, he won't be able to reach us at this height," The second said while doing generating constant charka in his hands that seemed to be the source of energy for the cloud that they were using.

"You keep the cloud carpet steady and Submin keep an eye on the package, I'll deal with this," The third was their leader; a tall muscular built, long blue hair with a short katana on his back. He drew two kunais from his and prepared to throw.

Meanwhile on the ground, Naruto was also going to attack. He used his clones to boost his jump into the air and then upon reaching his maximum height. He dispersed his clones on the ground and summoned two clones that grabbed both of his arms and again threw him into the air. He did this repeatedly until he was able to see the kidnappers clearly.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Submin, the cat masked man holding Hinata was surprised that a genin can do a high level jutsu.

Their leader threw the kunais to Naruto. Naruto was still climbing up from his last jump but the attack halted his advance. He successfully blocked both and as he descended he used the charka on his feet to one of falling kunais and threw it back at the kidnappers.

The blue haired shinobi drew his katana and stopped the approaching danger with a counter attack. The kunai bounced off the katana's blade upward, lost its velocity and came back to the hands of its true owner.

Meanwhile, Naruto got the other kunai, summoned clones to gain altitude once more and finally reached the unknown craft.

"Grrahhhh! Bring back Hinata!" A slash welcomed Naruto. He wasn't able to dodge it entirely and left a cut on his left sleeve. He replied with a series of kicks but not one got in. Naruto landed on the craft but to his surprise, he went through.

"Nani? Wahhhh!" he shouted as he was fast falling down.

The leader of the kidnappers signaled the craft controller to go faster as they left the village's air space thinking that it was all over but a hand grabbed his left leg and when he looked downwards saw Naruto and behind him were his clones. "Heh! You won't get away that easy!" he grinned.

"Hmmph" The leader kicked in an attempt to make Naruto lose grip. He succeeded but the young shinobi bit the kidnapper's pants. "Annoying Brat…".

Naruto then with his hands free formed a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!". The 5 clones formed took the kidnappers head-on.

"Argh! Damn these clones, I can't concentrate anymore" Unable to maintain chakra with the clones attacking him, the leader gave the signal to abandon the craft. "Disperse!"

The cloud disappeared and they all went down to the forest below. Despite receiving kicks in the head directly, Naruto still held on to the leg of the leader. As they were about to reach the ground, the enemy used both the kunai and his sword to slash the annoying kid stuck in his leg. Realizing this, Naruto released his grip and as he backed off, threw a kunai that destroyed the mask of his enemy.

As the mask shatters, a pale and emotionless face appears and on his forehead bore the sign of his village.

"Cloud Village!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You are pretty stubborn kid for a Konoha genin…," Then he noticed Naruto didn't have a head plate "..or not yet but even so I won't let you get in the way of our mission".

"Give back Hinata! Konoha will not allow this! The ANBU will be here any minute now so you just have to give up!"

The leader was still calm. "Sorry kid that won't happen…ninpou," His hands made a seal. "Cloud binding technique!".

"Huh?" The enemy in front of him was disappearing slowly and a thick mist was covering all of the surroundings. "What's this? Hey! Where are y-,"

BLAG!

Something grabbed his legs of a sudden making him hit the floor. "What? Huh?" The mist was mysteriously wrapping around his legs and slowly climbing up to his torso. "Ahhhhhh! What's this? Argh! Let me go!" Naruto tried to struggle but the more he did the tighter the mist wrapped into his body. He couldn't do anything until all that was left uncovered was his head. "Arghhhh" The surrounding mist around him disappeared and the kidnappers were gone.

"This is bad, damn this mist!...uuhhhhh, what…why do I suddenly feel so weak?" Naruto's eyes were going down. "uhhhhh " The mist that binded him not only stopped his movements but also sucked up a huge amounts of chakra that made him weak. Before finally passing out, several unknown persons landed in front of his vision. "Hi..nata"

"HINATA!" Naruto shouts as he wakes up from slumber. He wasn't in the forest anymore. The faint smell of antiseptic and medicine was present in the air. The room was painted white. He knew where he was.

"So you're awake..hmm" A silver - white haired jounin holding a pocket book appeared on the door.

"Who are you?"

"Hatake Kakashi, just another shinobi. Well Uzumaki Naruto, I think we need to talk," Kakashi looked seriously into the boy's eyes.

"….I know" A sad reply came from Naruto. Slowly then he shifted his vision to the windows beside his bed.

The morning sun was passing through them and outside, Konoha was on alert as the news of the Hyuuga Princess of being kidnapped has now been known to all.

continued.

CoA: Pretty short I know. . Sorry if I haven't updated earlier. Thanks for those who reads my work and will be much appreciated if you can give a good critique as well. Thanks minna.


End file.
